La femme que je suis
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Il est si différent des autres. Durant ce simulacre de combat, tant de choses l'ont intriguée. Il est trop différent pour qu'elle, elle reste de marbre. Deux ans après, elle repense encore à lui.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Sanji x Kalifa  
Setting : Cela se passe après les deux ans.

Ndla : Cet OS m'a été directement inspiré des écrits de cette chère ChocOlive. Une sorte d'hommage à son talent… à la MlleLauchan. Moi qui n'ai jamais écrit sur le CP9… D'ailleurs, avant les écrits de ChocOlive, je ne m'y intéressais pas énormément mais, heureusement, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Cet OS lui ait donc dédié, car je dois avouer que sans ma chère bêta, je n'aurais jamais eu l'envie de m'intéresser au CP9 et donc jamais je n'aurais eu l'inspiration pour cet OS puisque l'idée ne me serait jamais venue. CQFD.

En ce qui concerne le pairing, je ne le trouve pas original en soit car, et c'est mon opinion, il coule de source dans le sens où il y a là un gros filon. Le combat à sens unique entre eux deux peut être interprété de multiples façons. Voici l'une des miennes. Je l'avais déjà posté sur le Forum OP Stories mais plus le temps passe, plus les fictions défilent et plus je me dis que je devrais mettre mes autres OS déjà publié sur le Forum ici. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**La femme que je suis.**

― Kalifa ?

La ravissante blonde resta impassible à l'appel. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

― Allo, le navire appelle Kalifa, vous me recevez ?

Son corps eut un tressaillement imperceptible, elle cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve éveillé. Son menton se décolla de la paume de sa main où il avait été confortablement installé. Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de la faire émerger de ses pensées.

― Excuse-moi Kaku. J'ai la tête dans les nuages ces derniers temps.

L'épéiste eut un grand sourire, devinant sans trop de problèmes jusqu'où dérivaient les réflexions de sa compagne. Lui-même, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'il pense aux évènements d'Enies Lobby. Pour s'être tout raconté, car il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux, il ne l'obligea pas à s'exprimer à haute voix sur ce sujet. Elle était bien assez troublée et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

― C'est rien. Il m'a presque demandé de venir te voir.

Lucci. En tant que leader, il s'inquiétait pour tous, sans exception. Même pour Jabura. Il ne devait pas lui avoir demandé explicitement mais il savait leur faire passer le message. C'était amplement suffisant, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps…

― Donc tu venais pour…

Kalifa laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens, Kaku la termina.

― Te conseiller de te méfier de Jabura. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique mais je le trouve un brin trop… agité.

Faux prétexte pour éviter de parler du sujet presque tabou. Seulement "presque" parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait leur en toucher deux mots un jour. Pour le moment, elle voulait démêler ce sac de nœuds toute seule.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il repartit, se disant qu'il valait mieux la laisser en tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Deux ans que ses compagnons attendaient qu'elle en parle mais ils n'insistaient pas. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, autant que pour eux. Ils se mettaient à sa place et, du moment qu'elle ne se torturait pas les méninges à en perdre l'appétit et le sommeil, ils ne chercheraient pas à connaître les avancées de sa réflexion.

Lucci envoyait régulièrement Kaku en éclaireur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. De tous, c'était lui qui avait le plus de tact. Il était aussi celui qui empêchait Jabura de la secouer comme un prunier. Mettre l'homme-loup et le tact dans une même phrase, c'était faire une parfaite antithèse.

Kalifa remonta ses lunettes distraitement, son attention se baissant sur l'eau. Les vagues se brisaient doucement sur la coque du navire, les perles d'eau arrivaient presque jusqu'à elle. Kalifa tendit la main et quelques gouttes se nichèrent dans le creux de sa paume.

Non. Cela ne ressemblait ni de près ni de loin à _ses _yeux. Cette eau translucide ne l'intéressait pas au final, seulement le bleu de la mer.

C'était le bleu de ses yeux. De ce fichu cuisinier qui avait osé la considérer comme une femme. Toute sa vie, depuis sa formation d'assassin, elle s'était barricadée derrière un mur. Une protection qui avait volée en éclat à sa seule approche et à la force de ses ambitions.

_Je préfère crever que de frapper une femme._

Elle l'avait entendu prononcer cette résolution et sa colère n'avait pas faibli. La jeune femme avait même décidé de mettre un terme à sa vie après s'être occupée de la rouquine.

Elle haïssait profondément ce genre d'homme. Il l'avait prise pour qui ? Kalifa lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un monde rose. Combien de fois l'avait-on sous-estimée parce qu'elle était une femme ? À chaque fois, c'était le même cirque. Ses ennemis assimilaient le mot "femme" à "faible". Elle lisait dans leurs yeux le mépris. À travers leur rictus : la certitude de gagner face à elle. Kalifa leur avait fait amèrement regretter d'avoir osé se fier à un stupide préjugé.

Mais lui. Il s'était comporté différemment avec elle.

Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. C'était indéniable. Toutefois, au lieu d'user de cette force pour l'étaler à terre en quelques coups, il l'avait sciemment évitée. Elle avait perçu sa rage d'être impuissant à gagner sans la blesser.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait là de pitié et de préjugés sur la faiblesse des femmes, elle avait été sans merci. Quoique. Elle ne l'avait pas achevé, ce qui était un cadeau de sa part.

Seulement parce qu'elle était intriguée. Elle avait cru qu'il essaierait de fuir. Mais il était resté. Tiraillé par le désir d'aider cette Nico Robin –cette chanceuse ! – et ses convictions qui lui interdisaient de blesser son ennemie.

Misérable ? Si c'était ce que Kalifa pensait réellement, y songerait-elle encore deux ans après ?

Non, il y avait autre chose.

Quand elle l'avait attrapé par le col et planté son regard dans le sien, elle avait perçu ce déchirement intérieur. La peur de perdre mais aussi de mourir sans avoir pu secourir Nico Robin. Elle avait aussi lu sa détermination à ne pas poser un doigt sur elle.

Parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'il la respectait.

Folle de rage, Kalifa s'était déchaînée sur lui. Sa colère, sa frustration, elle lui avait fait du mal, pas seulement en tant qu'assassin mais aussi en tant que femme blessée par la faiblesse qu'on lui prêtait.

Le frapper, encore et encore avec un plaisir malsain. Faire couler son sang sans discontinuer. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'une femme mais aussi une force. Elle pouvait lui ôter la vie si elle le désirait. Chaque coup qu'elle lui avait porté était un moyen comme un autre de l'empêcher de réduire en lambeaux sa fierté. Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine mais un mur d'acier.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme une femme parmi tant d'autres.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la comparer à ses potiches qui n'avaient qu'un but dans leur vie : plaire et être aussi fragile que du cristal.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder avec autant de respect, avec autant de compassion.

Kalifa s'était acharnée plus que de raison. Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir pour lui ôter toute envie de retraite, même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, et pour lui ôter toute cette force que les hommes se targuaient d'avoir. Elle avait continué à frapper, de toutes ces forces.

Elle l'avait ensuite jeté comme un jouet dont on se serait lassé. Convaincue que sa colère était apaisée par ce lynchage.

La jeune femme avait eu tort. Sur toute la ligne.

Il avait été le seul à la voir comme une femme. Une vraie femme. Pas ces cruches qui étaient simplement faites pour être belles et se taire.

_Je préfère crever que de frapper une femme._

Inconcevable. Inimaginable. Toutes ces victimes l'avaient traitée d'abomination, de monstruosité. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, il la considérait encore comme une femme.

Ses doigts tremblant glissèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, dissimulant les larmes naissantes. Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle avait lu dans son regard mais de l'empathie. Seulement ça et rien d'autre.

Ce Sanji était exceptionnel.

Elle releva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes.

Cet homme lui avait laissée de profondes marques dans son cœur meurtri. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

Il avait vu la femme qu'elle était derrière cette épaisse couche d'insensibilité. Il était aussi le premier à avoir trouvé le chemin qui menait à son cœur. C'était ce détail qui faisait que ce pirate ne quittait pas son esprit.

Elle avait beau l'avoir vaincu, il avait gagné sur tout le reste.

\*/

Et voilààà ! Laissez une petite review en passant, c'est cool, c'est agréable de connaître l'avis de ses lecteurs. Merci d'être passé et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
